


Wash Me Away

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: 'Wash me away‘Til only You remain'





	Wash Me Away

 The air smelt of snow, yet Chan couldn't even spot a snowflake on the ground. 

He was on his way to the beach. One he could only bare to visit once a year.

He walked along the streets, dressed in his warm knitted jumper. He watched is feet hit the concrete as he crossed the road. 

The place where the concrete meets the sand was nearing, the smell of the sea side and the sound of seagulls fighting over discarded food were evident.

A wave of coldness flushed over him as his shoes touched the sand, he felt the weight of someone pressing against his skin as he walks further down the beach line, his curly faux silver hair flowing in the crisp wind that brought shivers to his spine. 

His hands tucked in his pockets, his eyes trail over every wave, every ragged rock, he stares into the grey sky as it gets deeper and deeper. He is almost there. 

Chan steps out of his shoes, his breath getting heavier. He walks into the water to the group of large rocks splitting the water. 

 Upon the rocks, sits a peaceful figure, brown hair flowing in the wind as they look out into the water. 

Chan slowly approaches them, they don't flinch as he sits beside them. They continue watching the water. 

Chan looks at him with sad eyes and smile, tracing the curve of their jaw, burning their face into his memory. 

 "Why did you leave?"

 Kim Woojin turned his head to the broken boy searching for an answer in the elders eyes that he wouldn't find. He had been waiting for him.

His lips formed a tender smile, turning back to the crashing waves that were getting bigger.

"The waves are calming, aren't they?".  

 Chan tenses, welling eyes still on the elder beside him, waiting for something that will never come. He sighs, letting his small smile fade. He tears his eyes from him and turns back to the water ahead of him, ignoring the cold water splashing onto his pants. A few beat passes before he speaks

"Yeah.. they are"

The two sat quietly for a few minutes until the younger spoke up again, whispering it into the crashing waters.

"I miss you"

The brunet said nothing in return.

"This will be the last time i'll see you Hyung" Chan spoke a little louder, the waves were getting stronger, his pants were soaked up to his ankles. He shifted in his spot, tugging on the elders beige jacket who seemed unaffected.

"Did you hear me? I'm not coming back- you should do the same" His voice was firm, yet it was unsure, forced, he wasn't ready but he had to. Chan wanted more than anything to hug Woojin close to him, and stay like that forever, but bringing himself to really look and take Woojins appearance, he knew it wasn't possible. This had to be the end.

Water now splashed up to his knees, he recoiled them due to the freezing temperature. Woojin remained unbothered, his pants dry, not a shiver in his veins.

 Woojin finally turned to him, locking eyes, he raised his hand to the teary eyed boys cheek, swiping his thumb across it. Chan watched his every move with a shaky breath. He couldn't feel his skin on his, he couldn't smell the scent he wishes would stay embedded in his sweaters for eternity, he would have nothing left.

A comforting smile appeared on his face, Woojin held younger's stare looking into his eyes as if he was trying to speak to beyond his pupils, to his heart. 

_"I love you"_

An oncoming wave hits one of the rocks hard, causing water to spray in the air. Chan closed his eyes, pulling himself from the elders grip and bracing himself as the cold water was sprayed against him. 

 As Chan eyes fluttered open, Woojin was no longer there. Chan slowly lowered his hands, staring at the spot his lover once sat. The tears finally fell from his eyes, cascading down his face as he called after the brunet in a broken sob, head frantically snapping around to look for him.

"Wait, no. Come back, i take it back. Please!"

 ▴

Lee Minho stood on the boardwalk, leaning on the banister. He watched as his best friend cried on the ragged rocks, calling out for his past lover.

With a solemn sigh, Minho walked down the ramp leading to the sand, stopping to place a small bouquet of forget-me-nots down on the small memorial bench he helped purchase in his old friends memory. 

He walked out right to where the water clashed with the sand, gently calling out Chans name.

"Chan-Hyung, it's time to go". 

The silver haired boy looked up toward his friend, eyes red and broken. Minho's heart ached for him. 

Slowly, Chan left the rocks and grabbed his shoes, letting Minho guide him back to the boardwalk rubbing his back.

"He's gone" He whispered to Minho, but also to himself. 

Minho squeezed him looking up to the sky.

"It'll be alright. I promise".

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
